


Three Sweet Words

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: "If I were to say that I loved you, what would you do?" Mick asked, propping himself up with his arms, leaning close to Nikki, despite the loud music in the bar making it virtually impossible for anybody to hear their faint whispers.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Three Sweet Words

"If I were to say that I loved you, what would you do?" Mick asked, propping himself up with his arms, leaning close to Nikki, despite the loud music in the bar making it virtually impossible for anybody to hear their faint whispers. "Would you just look at me, would you walk away, would you say it back?" Mick had enough alcohol in his body to loosen him up, to make the questions that he'd usually hold back and bite, to slip by his lips. Mick's dark eyes were unusually warm, and Nikki liked that. He liked that warmth, it made him feel that same warmth in his heart. 

"I don't know." Nikki replied softly. The lack of drugs in his veins was making him stiffer, colder. He rubbed underneath his nose, and then inhaled harshly. "I don't know. What does that make you feel, Mick?" He asked. 

"It makes me feel like your whole life was shitty." Mick replied. "Enough so that you can't...that a simple 'I love you' wouldn't end in the way that it should." He rubbed his chin, and then exhaled heavily. "I'm not mad at you. Not in the slightest." Mick said. "I know that it's hard for you, Nik. It's not your fault." 

Nikki's eyes, like dying embers, flicked down, and then he lightly rested his hand atop Mick's own. Nikki had cold hands, like a dead man. "I like you, very much." He said softly. "More than anybody should like another person. And I'm...not ashamed of it." Nikki smiled faintly. 

A quick look around assured Mick that nobody was paying attention to the two dark-haired men in the corner, and he leaned forward to lightly press his lips against the sharp edge of Nikki's cheekbone, so quick that nobody would've seen, anyways. "I love you, too, Nik." Mick said. 

And Nikki smiled. 


End file.
